


Pretending

by TheyAllLivedHappily



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyAllLivedHappily/pseuds/TheyAllLivedHappily
Summary: Before she could think through her actions she slid an arm around Marinette’s shoulder and threw on a smile. “It’s okay Mari, you can tell them.”“Tell them what?” Chloe demanded, looking between the two suspiciously.It was clear Marinette wasn’t going to say a word, still processing what was happening herself. Alya cleared her throat and answered. “Marinette and I are together.”The room fell silent, everyone staring in shock, only broken by Alix when she exclaimed, “I KNEW IT!”





	Pretending

                Alya would do anything for Marinette. No matter what. If Marinette asked her to change her name and run away with her to another country she would.

                So when she walks into class to find Chloe had started yet another early morning argument, she’s right at Marinette’s side ready to defend her.

                “My Adrikins would never go for someone like you,” Chloe taunted with a laugh, “You’d be much better off if you just moved on.”

                Alya could see Marinette stiffen at that, red rushing to her cheeks as her eyes flickered to where Adrien sat nearby. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

                “Oh please. You’re constantly all over him. It’s pathetic,” she cackled.

                Alya went to say something but Marinette beat her to it. “I’m not the one all over him!”

                “Oh really? So you’re saying you don’t have feelings for Adrien?” Her smirk was infuriating and Alya had to force herself not to launch herself at her.

                “I don’t!” Marinette was panicking, avoiding eye contact with Adrien who had heard everything, “I- I like someone else.”

                “Oh really? And who’s that?”

                She was frozen. Alya met her eyes with concern, and Marinette seemed to be pleading for help. Before she could think through her actions she slid an arm around Marinette’s shoulder and threw on a smile. “It’s okay Mari, you can tell them.”

                “Tell them what?” Chloe demanded, looking between the two suspiciously.

                It was clear Marinette wasn’t going to say a word, still processing what was happening herself. Alya cleared her throat and answered. “Marinette and I are together.”

                The room fell silent, everyone staring in shock, only broken by Alix when she exclaimed, “I KNEW IT!”

 

                Alya would do anything for Marinette. If that meant pretending to date her, knowing Marinette was completely in love with someone else, then so be it. Even if it hurt like hell. It was for Marinette.

                “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Marinette asked for the hundredth time as they walked to her home for lunch.

                “Yes, I’m sure.”

                “But are you really? You don’t have to-“

                “Mari, listen,”  she stopped walking, causing Marinette to stop to, and placed her hands on either side of her face, squeezing her cheeks slightly making her lips poke out like a fish, “It’s okay. Everything will be okay. Got it?”

                She nodded and Alya fought off a giggle at the way her face looked all squished.

                Dropping her hands she continued, “Besides, we already act like a couple. Nothing really has to change. And in a few weeks we can pretend we broke up and go back to normal.”

                “okay,” Marinette agreed as they went back to walking.

                Snow fell around them and Alya shivered, rubbing her hands together,

                “You should have brought mittens,” Marinette said, pulling off one of hers. “Here. Put this on.”

                She didn’t protest. Taking the glove from her, she slid it onto her left hand, holding it up to admire the pink design. “Did you make these?”

                “I did!” She beamed.

                “They’re really soft,” she remarked, feeling the fluffy material sewn inside.

                “Maybe I’ll have to make you a pair so you don’t have an excuse to forget anymore.”

                Alya knew Marinette’s uncovered hand must be freezing. She was too kind to complain, but the tips of Alya’s fingers were going numb so it was clear Marinette’s would be suffering to. She also knew Marinette wouldn’t allow her to return the glove. Instead she just reached out and grabbed Marinette’s free hand in her own.

                Marinette didn’t say anything, just looked down at their intertwined hands and back up at Alya with a questioning gaze.

                “What? Can’t I hold my girlfriend’s hand?” she teased, squeezing her hand. Marinette blushed and Alya laughed. “I’m teasing. I figured we could keep our hands from freezing off better this way.”

                She nodded. “Makes sense.”  With a twist of her hand, she laced their fingers together.

                It was Alya’s turn to blush.

 

                When they returned from lunch they felt everybody’s eyes on them once again. They tried to ignore it and found their seats. As soon as they were seated Nino and Adrien spun around to face them.

                “So, how long has this been going on?” Nino asked.

                “Two weeks,” Alya answered quickly before Marinette could panic and blurt something out.

                “Two weeks? Wow, congrats you guys.”

                “Yeah, congratulations,” Adrien said, smiling warmly at them.

                Marinette stuttered out a thank you.

                Before they could say anything more it was time for lessons to begin.

 

                At the end of class Alya was packing up her belongings. When she stood up to leave she came face to face with Juleka. Stumbling back in surprise she knocked into Marinette who dropped her bag on the floor.

                “Sorry!” She bent down to help Marinette collect her spilled items. When they finished they found Juleka still waiting, along with Rose who was practically bouncing in her shoes.

                “What’s up?” Alya asked, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

                “We just wanted to congratulate you two!” Rose burst out, voice shaking with excitement, “You two are so sweet together! And it’s such a relief to know we’re not alone.”

                “What do you mean?”

                “Juleka and I haven’t really announced it but we started dating last month.”

                “Oh my goodness!” Marinette exclaimed, hands flying up to her mouth in surprise, “I’m so happy for you!”

                “Thank you! We were planning on telling people tomorrow at Chloe’s party. It’ll be so nice to have you guys there.” Her hands were clasped as she sighed dreamily, “You’re going together, right?”

                Alya didn’t know what to say to that one. They had been invited, most likely per Adrien’s insistence. Still, she felt guilty knowing Rose was reaching out to them all because of a lie.

                It was Marinette who answered, “Yes, of course! I can’t wait to see you there!”

 

                Alya stays over at Marinette’s that night. They watch movies and eat too much junk food and do anything but talk about their ‘date’ the next day.

                When they wake up they have breakfast and Alya heads home to get ready for the party. She usually wouldn’t put too much thought into her appearance but this time she stood at her wardrobe, analysing every possible outfit she could wear. Chloe had insisted everyone wear something formal, and Alya didn’t own a lot of formal clothing. She settled on a purple dress Marinette had complimented the last time she’d stayed over.

                Thirty minutes before Chloe’s party started Alya’s mother announced that Marinette had arrived to pick her up. Her heart leapt in her chest as she flicked off her bedroom lights and went to meet her ‘date’.

                Alya hoped Marinette hadn’t noticed the redness of her cheeks as they left together. She was wearing a beautiful pink dress she’d sewn herself. She looked absolutely                 stunning and Alya said as much.

                “Y-you to,” Marinette mumbled, clearly nervous, “That dress looks amazing on you.”

                They walked in silence for a few minutes before Alya decided to break it. “Did you do your homework yet?” Alya was sure she hadn’t.

                “Not yet.”

                “Didn’t think so,” she chuckled.

                Marinette seemed to appreciate her attempt to start a conversation, and soon they were talking easily as they always did, joking and laughing together as they walked.

                When they were a block from Chloe’s fathers hotel Alya could feel herself getting tense again and it was clear the same was happening to Marinette. She nearly jumped in surprise when she felt a warm hand slipping into hers. They smiled at each other, and Alya squeezed Marinette’s hand supportively.

                “Ready?”

                “Absolutely.”

 

                Alya was surprised by how much she was enjoying Chloe’s party. Being Marinette’s date gave her the excuse to stay at her side the whole night which was likely what was making the party better than the others she’d attended. Their hands stayed link as they made their way around the room to greet everybody. Alya spotted Rose and Juleka dancing together on the other side of the room looking happy. She waved and gave them an encouraging thumbs up.

                After finishing her conversation with Alix, Marinette turned to Alya, biting her lip nervously. “Do you want to dance?”

                Her cheeks went warm again but she agreed. They walked together to where the other couples were dancing. They hesitated.

                Not wanting things to get awkward Alya forced herself to move first, taking a step closer and placing her hands on Marinette’s waist. Marinette’s face was burning red as she dropped her hands on Alya’s shoulder.

                They began swaying to the slow beat of the song. They were tense and Alya didn’t like it. This was Marinette. Her best friend and the girl she loved. Things were never awkward between them. She let out an airy laugh and loosened her shoulders, pulling Marinette into a hug.

                “That’s better,” she laughed, dropping her head to Marinette’s shoulder. Marinette reciprocated, seeming to loosen up a bit. They continued swaying, Marinette humming along to the song.

                She shut her eyes and breathed in the sweet scent of Marinette’s perfume. Her heart was thrumming wildly in her chest. She couldn’t remember feeling this happy in a long time.

                When it ended they kept dancing as it transitioned to the next. They only stopped when the next song was too fast paced to slow-dance to. They went to get drinks.

                “Hey Nino,” she greeted the boy who was leaning against the snack table with a mouth full of chips.

                “Sup guys!” he greeted, crumbs falling from his mouth, “How’s your night going?”

                “It’s been really good,” Alya answered honestly.

                “Yeah, we haven’t run into Chloe once,” Marinette added and they all chuckled.

                “You guys look really happy,” he commented, “I’m really happy for you.”

                “Thanks Nino.”

                 “I can’t say I didn’t see it coming,” Nino said, winking at Alya. She gave him a look that she hoped he understood as ‘keep your damn mouth shut’

                Marinette squeaked, “Really?”

                “I mean, yeah. Alya’s been into you since the day you met practically.”

                “She has?”

                “Yeah. She didn’t think she had a chance but I didn’t agree. Clearly I was right about that one.”

                “Is that true?” Marinette looked at Alya.

                Alya took a step back while Marinette looked between the two of them trying to figure out if this was a joke. When she stepped back again Marinette lifted an arm in attempt to stop her leaving. The tears surged to her eyes and her entire being was telling her she needed to get out of there. It didn’t matter where. She just needed to run.

                And run she did. She ran from the hotel and down the street. She ran and ran, only pausing to pull off her shoes. She couldn’t wipe the tears fast enough. Her heart was pounding, chest aching from more than just the exercise.

                She hadn’t thought about where she was going, but was relieved when she found herself outside of her home. She was in the door and past her family in an instant, door locked behind her. She collapsed on her bed with a sob.

                The pain was indescribable. It was like all of the hurt and longing from the past months was flying through her head, taunting her.

                Things had been okay when Marinette was clueless to her feelings, but now… She could never face her again.

                She’d lost her best friend.

 

                She spent the next day shut in her bedroom. Marinette came to the door a few times but her mom respected her wishes and politely turned her away. She’d likely called a lot, Alya wouldn’t know because she’d shut her phone off.

                She didn’t sleep a lot. She cried often, though never as much as that first night. Instead it was a few tears now and then when she thought about what had happened, or what would happen when she eventually had to return to school.

                Alya had never had her heart broken before, but this sure felt like it.

                She regretted everything. If only she hadn’t gone to the dance. If only she hadn’t told Chloe they were dating. If only Chloe hadn’t started a fight in the first place.

                She knew she couldn’t change the past, but that didn’t stop her wishing.

                Not only was there the sadness, but there was guilt too. Poor Marinette didn’t deserve this. She was such a good person. She probably felt terrible. Probably blamed herself somehow. And of course Alya knew Marinette would let her down gently. Marinette would never hold this against her. But Alya couldn’t stand to have that conversation. She didn’t know if she’d ever recover if she had to hear the words she knew were true.

Marinette didn’t love her. Marinette couldn’t love her.

               

                She had to face her eventually. She agonised over this for hours. If she waited until Monday she knew it would be a disaster. It would be a disaster no matter what, but at least if they met up beforehand it wouldn’t have to be in front of the entire class.

                That’s how she wound up at Marinette’s house with red-ringed eyes. When she entered the bakery Mrs. Dupain-Cheng met her with a sad smile and told her to go right up to Marinette’s room.

                She stood at the bottom of her trap door for several minutes, contemplating whether she’d made a mistake. She could easily run back home and pack a bag and move to Canada. Canada seemed nice.

                Marinette’s voice was audible through the floor. She seemed to be talking to someone named Tikki. Though Marinette thought she was pretty discreet, Alya was a reporter, and she wasn’t completely oblivious. She’d known Marinette’s secret for a while now. But that wasn’t what she was here for. That was a conversation for another day.

                With a deep breath, she forced herself up the ladder and knocked once before opening the entrance and peeking through.

                “Alya?!” she exclaimed as a red dot was visible hiding behind the desk. “Alya!” She repeated, relief in her face as she ran to meet her.

                Alya had expected anger, or sadness, or rejection. She hadn’t expected to be dragged into a bone-crushing hug.

                “I’m so sorry Alya! I never should have made you fake-date me. I’m such a horrible friend. “

                Alya wrapped her arms around the tiny girls shoulders, giving her a gentle squeeze. “You didn’t make me do anything. I should be the one apologising.”

                “You have nothing to apologise for.”

                “Yes I do.”

                “Do not.”

                “Do to.”

                “Do.Not.”

                Alya couldn’t help but giggle, and when Marinette joined in her chest felt a little lighter.

                “Listen… Mari, I’m so sorry I’ve been avoiding you.”

                “It’s okay. I understand.”

                “It’s not okay. I shouldn’t have done that. I owe you answers.” She was looking everywhere but at Marinette.

                She was forced to make eye contact when Marinette grabbed her face between her hands, squeezing her cheeks just as Alya had done to her two days ago. “You don’t owe me anything. I understand. You were scared. It’s okay.”

                Alya cursed internally when she felt the familiar sting of tears. Marinette’s thumb wiped them as they began to fall.

                “I don’t want to lose you,” her voice cracked with emotion but she didn’t care anymore. She was ready to be honest.

                “You’ll never lose me.”

                “I’m so sorry Mari.”

                “Stop apologizing.”

                She sniffled, unable to form any words she reached forward and grabbed Marinette by her waist, pulling her into a tight hug, burying her face into her shoulder.

                “You know,” Marinette muttered, running her hand comfortingly through Alya’s curls. “Nino was right though.”

                “What?”

                “He said you were wrong about not having a chance.” She pulled away just enough to wipe the remaining tear tracks from Alya’s cheeks. “He was right.”

                Her brain was having trouble processing what had just been said when Marinette pressed up on her tippy toes to drop a gentle kiss to her cheek before pulling away completely and walking to her desk. Alya was frozen, her hand had found its way to her reddened cheeks, hovering over the tingling skin Marinette’s lips had been pressed to.

                Marinette picked something up and returned to where Alya was still frozen. “Here. These are for you.”

                Alya snapped out of it only enough to see Marinette was holding out a pair of gloves, almost identical to the ones they’d shared on Friday. This pair was purple instead of pink and was dotted with hearts instead of snowflakes.

                Brain still running a little slow, she reached out to take the gift, turning them over in her hands. She wanted to say thank you, but instead she threw her arms around her, tears turning to happy ones as she pressed her lips to her best friends.

                Marinette reciprocated happily, and Alya could feel the corners of her lips tugging into a smile. The kiss didn’t last long, just a quick press of lips, but the happiness that swelled in Alya’s chest felt infinite.

                “So you like them?” Marinette teased.

                Alya pulled her in again.

 

                At school the next morning Nino was waiting for her. When he spotted her walking down the sidewalk he ran to meet her. “Alya, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know-“

                “It’s okay Nino,” she reassured him, smiling warmly as he anxiously looked over her expression to make sure she wasn’t just putting on a brave face. “Really. Things turned out okay.”

                She gave him a pat on his shoulder as she passed him, walking to the girl who was waiting for her near the doors. Marinette met her with a peck to the lips and took her gloved hand in her own. Alya glanced back at Nino who was gaping at the pair. She winked and allowed Marinette to drag her inside.

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr: http://paythegays.tumblr.com/post/167242360761/pretending-alyanette


End file.
